


Spring Magic

by GriffinsKeep



Series: AHkingdom AU [1]
Category: AU - Fandom, Magic AU - Fandom, Magic kids, Magical - Fandom, Voodoo - Fandom, Wizards - Fandom, elemntals, ghosts - Fandom, kids - Fandom, shapeshifters - Fandom, witches - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Please Don't Hate Me, Too many people to name, i hope you like this, you happy now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffinsKeep/pseuds/GriffinsKeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 witches reside in their home in Virginia. Spring has just come around and something exciting is in the air. A visit from a friend and a letter in the mail send them for a loop when they're given the responsibility of a life time.<br/>Magic Kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter is short dont kill me alright.

The warm Virginia sun kept them comfortable as they sat on their white porch. Melissa and Merrie sipped ice tea from mugs and watched the passing cars, on occasion a small laugh came from an open window inside the home but the twins paid it no mind. Today was too peaceful to bother themselves with the little ghost that might be causing mischief. A breeze whisked through sending their hair fluttering. The blonde and black haired woman laughed lightly, holding onto their hats.  
“Hello there” Called out a familiar voice from the white fence at they’re yards edge. The man was tall and suited in black and purple. His black hair ruffled and eyes bright. “How are you today ladies?”  
“Just fine Okker. Come in for some tea would you?” Melissa called back.  
The tall man opened the gate and let in a duo of scampering children. He followed after them smiling broadly at Merrie and Melissa’s shocked expressions. “This is Sparky and Looney” He introduced the children to the surprised women. The girl was a brunette who wore overall shorts and sneakers. Her face and knees were dirty but she was too preoccupied bothering their partner to look at the others. Her friend was in a similar outfit to Okker. His pin striped vest flared to points in the back, and a black top hat on his head looked ready to fall. Most peculiar about him was the white skull painted on his face.  
“I see...” Merrie took a sip of her tea.  
“Sparky is an elemental. And Looney is a witch doctor apprentice” The Shapeshifter nods to each in turn. “I’d Like you two to watch them for awhile.”

“WHAT?!”


End file.
